


Even Coal Has Value

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North and Pitch have sex in the sleigh. Pitch tries to pretend that this is some kind of punishment, but it really, really isn't. Allusions to a history between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Coal Has Value

**Author's Note:**

> De-anoning from the kinkmeme, this was written for this prompt:
> 
> http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=743#cmt743

Everyone loves the sleigh.

Of course it’s true. Pitch would wonder if anyone loves it for fond memories of moments like this, but it’s difficult to hold any sort of coherent thought as he’s slowly filled by North while bent over the globe in the front of the vehicle. Too slowly. Even now, after he’s worked so hard to convince North to punish him this way, this way that will have North hating himself in the morning. Even after that fight, does North want Pitch to _enjoy_ this? No Guardian should want Pitch to enjoy anything.

That doesn’t change the fact that he is enjoying this, though. Physically, it’s all too obvious. Yes, he wants North, he wants _Santa Claus_ to do this thing, this terrible thing, and it’s so difficult to pretend he’s unwilling, but that’s what makes it _better_. But he can’t have North be so solicitous. Can’t have this night reveal anything but the most bitter enmity.

“Come on, old man,” Pitch goads. “What are you waiting for? Afraid of me, even now? Can’t believe you’ve subdued the worst of the worst? The very naughtiest? You’ve convinced yourself I deserve this, but what would the others say if they saw us? Maybe they’d agree. What don’t I deserve from you, North, what don’t I deserve from you and your thick—” Pitch groans as North suddenly pushes all the way into his body. _This is going to hurt,_ he thinks, but the thought doesn’t make him feel punished, doesn’t help him get closer to what he thought was his goal. Instead, it brings a blush to his thin cheeks and makes his already hard cock throb almost painfully.

_Maybe North won’t touch me and I’ll be punished that way._

But he’s wrong. North, damn him, isn’t getting into the spirit of things, and when he sees Pitch wince he adds more lube, which Pitch has to admit works pretty much perfectly. It’s probably magic. What kind of weirdo grown-ups who still believe in Santa are going to get _that_ in their stockings this year? He stops thinking of that, or anything, really, as North begins to thrust in a slow, steady rhythm.

Yes he wants to be filled like this, yes he wants North’s warm bulk behind him and oh those huge hands on his hips and he’d be making the most embarrassing needy keens if he weren’t so determined for North to feel guilty about this later.

But North doesn’t seem to be fooled. One of those large warm hands rubs soothing circles on the Boogeyman’s back, and the feel of the calluses sends shivers down his spine. And then— _don’t do that don’t be nice_ —he leans down and presses a kiss to the back of Pitch’s neck, his beard surprisingly soft on his bare back. The hand that was tracing circles reaches around Pitch’s thin frame and encircles his cock in a firm grip. North begins to stroke him in time with his thrusts, and Pitch lets out a moan before biting his tongue to stop himself. This isn’t supposed to feel good!

“Thought you were supposed to be punishing me,” he manages to gasp out, but North only laughs one of his many glorious laughs and begins to suck at the skin of Pitch’s neck.

“No—fool—ah—I like that!”

Pitch can feel North smile, and can feel the rumble of the voice in his chest as he says, “I know you do, Pitch. Don’t you remember?”

Yes. Yes, Pitch does remember how North learned that, and as North adds teeth and an extra firm stroke to his next thrust, Pitch comes all over the polished wood of the sleigh, making a point not to cry out—but it’s not like how heavily he’s panting doesn’t give away his feelings on what has just transpired.

North keeps thrusting, picking up the pace—“You don’t mind?” he asks Pitch.

Pitch just leans his head against the navigation globe. “Not supposed to be asking that tonight.” Overstimulated as he is, he tries to think of the last few minutes before North comes as his punishment, but it doesn’t really work, especially when North starts whispering sweet nothings in Russian and Pitch starts to get hard again. And when North makes him come a second time.

He really should know better by now. North will never really punish him. Instead, Pitch must be the one to punish himself, as he always does when he leaves instead of going up to North’s large, warm bed.

He can never make North bad, and he won’t let North make him good, so he does the only thing he can—make himself lonely. Until he needs to be punished again. 


End file.
